


We've Come So Far

by Guardiansaiyan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Talking, dream - Freeform, telepathic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansaiyan/pseuds/Guardiansaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Nimoy's journey...and Spock's...has finally come to an end in their respective universes... </p>
<p>I am sure they must have talked about it to that point and the various decisions along the way...R.I.P Leonard Nimoy...and Old Spock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TOS – After ‘Wrath of Khan’

* * *

 

 

“Really Mr. Nimoy, is that logical?”

 

“The Fal-Tor-Pan is the only way to bring you back to life, and as you said so yourself the probability of it success is there-“

 

“Less than 1%-“

 

“But it still exists! Therefore even with the slimiest chance there is a possibility of success!”

 

“…if what you have said earlier is true then this is a temporary connection between our universes and the chance of my survival is in your hands is it not?”

 

“Well yes but-“

 

“But do you wish to resume my persona within your universe? Since my demise this has given you a choice whether to come back or not…”

 

“Do you wish too Mister Spock?”

 

“The question is, do YOU wish to Mister Nimoy?” Mr.Spock gazes towards his supposed counterpart; hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. “Live-“

 

With that Leonard wakes with a start. The moon wanes while sunrise creeps along the horizon. A proposal of ‘The Search for Spock’ on his nightstand…

 

A hand reaches for the phone… _ring_ … _ring_ …

 

Smiling, “Gene, about that movie…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

AOS – After reboot movie 

* * *

 

 

“I see that life has been agreeable to you.”

 

“As to you as well Mister Spock, though I must say that you seem less logical since I last saw you.”

 

“I am going through a…difficult…time at the moment.”

 

“I know.”

 

“…”

 

“I am sorry for-“

 

“Did you destroy my home world?”

 

“No I did not but-“

 

“Then there is nothing to discuss, Kaiidth.”

 

“What is, is…are you sure?”

 

“Can you change what has happened?”

 

“No but-.”

 

“Then what is-“

 

“is, yes…I know.” _Cough_

 

“Do you require medical attention?”

 

“No, I’m fine. It’s just a slight cough. The years haven’t been kind in some areas.”

 

“ I fail to see how years can acquire emotion-“

 

“You KNOW what I mean. I’ve been playing you for quite sometime you know.”

 

“As you have explained in our last encounter. Which I see has been agreeable to your general demeanor.”

 

“Thank you. But I should warn you-“

 

“It is not logical to know ones future-“

 

“May I imply then?”  A human eyebrow is raised.

 

“…you may.” A Vulcan eyebrow gracefully arches.

 

“Expect more trouble ahead.”

 

“….”

 

“…I should think before I talk sometimes, I apologize-“ A sheepish grin appears.

 

“No apology is needed for a late observation.” An eyebrow is raised while a flicker plays upon alien lips.

 

“Thanks Mister Spock for-“ _COUGH_

 

“Are you sure you do not need assistance?”

 

“ It’s fine, we are dreaming you know. It’s not that bad when I am awake, though why I’m coughing in my dreams sort of ruins the mood.”

 

“…are you sure this is just a dream?”

 

“I’m sure Mister Spock. I have to go anyway, another appointment tomorrow.”

 

“Then until our next meeting” A Vulcan salute begins on an old Vulcans hands, “Live Long-“

 

**RING, RING, RING**

 

An aged hand shoots out to silence the alarm….

 

_Cough…_


	3. Chapter 3

AOS – Early morning of Spock contacts Spock scene

* * *

 

 

“This is pretty unexpected.”

 

“Agreed, I was about to answer a direct COM from the Enterprise, Priority 1.”

 

“…I know what it is.”

 

“…”

 

“Those kids need help and it concerns what happened before…”

 

“Before?”

 

“…Khan…”

 

“I do not see how their inquiry is relevant to me due to the current point in time that they are in.”

 

“You don’t seriously believe that even the big events are going to play out like in your universe, do you?”

 

“…I did not have foreknowledge about Khan during my encounter with him-“

 

“Does Genesis not count?”

 

“…”

 

“It your decision concerning what information they need to know since this is the first time they have actually faced Khan.”

 

“…every action has consequences Mister Nimoy.”

 

“You tried to save billions of lives-“

 

“And doomed them to oblivion while also causing the destruction of my home planet in another universe.-“

 

“Spock! I won’t tell you what you should do but don’t use logic on an event that you couldn’t control. The director is still deciding about whether to even use my scene to either tell them what to expect or to give some vague advice about doing whats right.”

 

“Fascinating.”

 

“It’s up to you Mister Spock.”

 

“But due to the information you have re-laid to me in one of our earlier encounters the decision has already been made.”

 

“It depends on how you see it. I see me showing through a silver screen what happened in another place and time and the actions made or not made by whomever I happen to be at the time. You might see that all the decisions for a certain event have already been done and all that’s left is to know what you thought about while doing it. He hasn’t even given me a script! It really is up to you whether you want to or not Spock.”

 

“Do you wish for a script Mister Nimoy.”

 

“The real question is do YOU?”

 

“Mister Nimoy-“

 

“MISTER NIMOY!” A voice cuts through.

 

“Oh! Yes? Sorry, I was little out of it. Sorry about that.” Leonard smirks apologetically.

 

“It’s cool! J.J. just wants you on the set now, we are about to do the scene!”

 

“Oh…yes…the scene.” Nimoy stumbles out, briskly walking towards the set. An alcove is set up resembling nick and knacks of a Vulcan home. Leonards settles into his seat.

 

“Okay, when I say action we will get a somewhat dramatic look up towards the camera to better have a ‘reveal’ moment showing you on the main screen for the Enterprise crew. Just say what you feel is right, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Just getting into character.”

 

It could be a change in the lighting or just the wind… “Alright, just be Spock, just be Spock-“ A gentle warmth washes over the set…

 

“Ready?”

 

“Mister Spock?” _A faint amusement and calm answers…_

 

“Action!”

 

“…Mister Spock” _They answer…_

 

“Mister Spock…” On the Enterprise Bridge…

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

AOS – February 27, 2015

* * *

 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you without wondering whether I’m dreaming for a change.”

 

“It is also agreeable to see you.”

 

“Great, 2 pointy eared hobgoblins in the same room.” Grumbles the third occupant.

 

“Mister Nimoy does not have Vulcan characteristics Doctor Mccoy.”

 

“I know that Spock! Can’t a man comment without 20 questions in pin point detail being said to him?”

 

“Then would he really be Spock Dr. Mccoy?” A chuckle.

 

“Don’t you start.”

 

“We have much to discuss, and many to see. Since my customary farewell has in various occasions been interrupted in our discussions I will only say that ‘May you continue to prosper now as you have in life’ and to…hopefully…see you again.”

 

“Hope? Are you losing your touch Mister Spock?” Mccoy smiles.

 

“I am Vulcan Doctor, we have evolved with touch to telepathic proportions which unless in dire duress makes it difficult to lose.” An eyebrow arches.

 

“Why you pointy eared-“ Anger unlocked.

 

“Now now everyone, Leonard! Lets go see James, he’s with Scotty right now talking about that new actor playing him and the engines, it’s a riot.” De Forest comes up, smile at the ready, as young as he was…before…

 

“Coming De! Just saying…” He looks towards Spock, “saying-“

 

“I shall ‘see you later’ I think is the correct phrase at this time.” Eyes gaze in amusement..

 

“…yeah” Leonard Nimoy smiles “This isn’t goodbye…see you…and prosper…”


End file.
